blackstar_tsfandomcom-20200213-history
Live Performance
The following is a guide to the Live gameplay mechanic. For information on other aspects of the game, see the Master Guide. This page is under construction. To supplement missing images, see this document. Preparation Screen Image One ticket is used per live, regardless of the difficulty level. Each ticket takes 20 minutes to recover. Advanced difficulty for a song is unlocked after the player completes Hard difficulty with a full combo (Perfect, Great, and Good notes only in #Rhythm Mode). Song Challenges Clear song challenges for rewards. The challenges have a time limit, so try to clear them beforehand! All songs except for 'Side A' and 'Side B' songs have challenges. Support Page Image After choosing a song, the player will be brought to the support page. After playing a Rhythm (Manual) Live, the player will be presented with an option to follow the other player whose card was selected as for support. The little icons on the top right of each profile box tells indicates if the player is following the potential supporter (red smiley) or if the person is following you (blue smiley). The following can be mutual. There is a higher chance of followed people appearing on the support page. After selecting the support, the player will be brought to the team composition page. Team Composition Page Image Auto-Generated Teams Browsing the empty diamond icons left to right, the first 3 teams (blue diamond outline) are auto-generated based on: # Cards with the highest Music Skill for the song (see Rehearsal) # Standard members (e.g. If it is a Team P song, Team P members will be chosen based on their skill with the song) # Total parameters Custom Teams Browsing the same diamond icons, the last 3 teams (yellow diamond outline) are customizable by selecting characters to swap in and out, or from the home navigation in Menu > Live Teams. Scoring and Rewards There are currently 7 types of song attributes: # DANCE # VOCAL # ACT # + VOCAL # + ACT # + DANCE # FLAT The higher the team’s corresponding attribute scores for the selected song, the higher the Live score will be (e.g. Using a team with higher dance stats for a song listing the DANCE attribute will result in a higher score). Light Sticks Purchasing light sticks from the Shop using diamonds can also increase the Live score. Light sticks cost 50 diamonds, and must be given to a particular character when it is bought. It can be used for 3 lives. Item Drops The items that are dropped after a live are affected by the song itself (i.e. A Team K song has a chance of dropping 'K' orbs, and this applies to the other teams respectively). Live Gameplay There are two live modes, Rhythm (Manual) and Support (Auto). Rhythm Mode Manual mode gives players the chance to bet on characters from the top three scoring cards from # Team Composition to increase the total score. In Rhythm mode, players must tap the notes to the music and skills are auto-activated when the skill gauge is full, in this order: center > center left > center right > far left > far right. If a card has no skill, the next card with a skill will be activated when the skill gauge is full. Support Mode This mode tends to earn lower overall scores. In Support mode, players do not have to tap the notes. Instead, they must swipe a character down to activate the skill when the skill gauge is full. Higher Music Skill with the specific song increases the accuracy of automatic taps (e.g. Pass, Good, Great, Perfect). Note speed, timing, skill cut in, tap sound, volume, frame rate, etc. can be changed in Settings.